


Definitely Not Pining

by imaginary_golux



Series: October Ficlet Challenge [49]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: Prompt 25: "Why are we handcuffed together?"Legolas and Gimli wake up in a bed that's far too small, with aching heads. Oh, and also they've been handcuffed together. This is why one does not go drinking with hobbits.Prompt and beta by my Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.





	Definitely Not Pining

Legolas takes a deep breath. “I understand why my head aches,” he says carefully, “and next time I will not doubt you about the strength of hobbit ale. And I understand why my _back_ aches, and next time I shall take care to find a bed large enough for both of us. But why, my dearest friend, are we handcuffed together?”

“Merry said something just before I fell asleep,” Gimli says slowly, wracking his aching brain. He probably shouldn’t have tried to match Legolas drink for drink, but - well - it’s tradition by this point, even if he _does_ know better. “About...pine trees? I think?”

“Pine trees,” Legolas says, and sits up slowly. “You’re sure that was it?”

“Somethin’ about pine, definitely,” Gimli says. “Where did the hobbits get _handcuffs_ is what I want to know.”

There’s a long pause, and then Legolas says, “What Merry said - it wasn’t _pining_ , by any chance?”

“Oh,” Gimli says, blinking. “Yeah, that might’ve been it.” He and Legolas share a long look. “You don’t think…”

“Great Valar, they don’t think we’re _still_ pining, do they?” Legolas says, beginning to smile. “Really?”

“To be fair, dearest, we haven’t actually kissed in _front_ of them yet,” Gimli says. Legolas stretches out on top of him, nuzzling their noses together.

“That would be because at least one of us has some concept of propriety,” he says.

“Yes,” Gimli agrees. “Me.”

“True,” Legolas says, and kisses him. “So how long do you think we have before the dear sweet _aggravating_ hobbits come in to see if their cunning plan has worked?”

“At least another hour,” Gimli says thoughtfully. “They’d want to make sure we had time to wake up, after all.”

“Well then,” Legolas says. “What ever shall we do with all that time?”

“I have a few ideas,” Gimli says, grinning, and laces his free hand through Legolas’s sleek hair, pulling him down into another, rather deeper kiss.

“Oh good,” Legolas says contentedly. “Yet again, my heart, we find ourselves agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> So Best Beloved and I are doing an October ficlet challenge. We each generated a list of pairings we'd be willing to write and a list of prompts we wanted the other person to write, and then traded prompts lists without knowing what the other person's pairing lists were. We'll be doing a ficlet each every day in October. Should be fun!
> 
> I am, as ever, imaginarygolux on tumblr.


End file.
